The purpose of this project is to study intra-operative radiation therapy combined with radical surgical resection in controlling adenocarcinoma of the stomach. The plan is to take patients with carcinoma localized to the stomach and the regional lymph nodes and to treat all patients with a surgical resection. Patients will be randomized to receive either intra-operative radiation therapy which is delivered while the patient is still under general anesthesia and before the surgical incision is closed, versus receiving conventional post-operative irradiation. Patients will then be followed to determine the efficacy of this combined modality approach in improving the local control and thus the long term survival in patients with carcinoma of the stomach. Only one patient has been entered on the study to date, so no treatment results are as yet available.